Currently, most widely used touch panels are capacitive touch panels. The capacitive touch panel supports multi-touch function, has high touch sensitivity, high transmittance and low power consumption, and the touch surface thereof has high hardness and does not need to be pressed, thus the capacitive touch panel has a long service life. However, the capacitive touch panel can only sense touch by a conductor, and cannot sense pressure of touch.
Therefore, how to realize pressure sensing while ensuring touch sensitivity becomes a technical problem to be solved urgently in the field.